My Little Dashie, Friendship is Madness
by WendyCorduroy353
Summary: A little creepypasta I put together. I'm pretty proud of it, has a cupcake reference SOO...


Rainbow Dash held the blood stained knife in her hooves, standing over the defenseless purple pony who could only stare back in horror filled silence. The rainbow pony gasped breathlessly for air while her constant cackles of joy echoed in the dimly lit room. Twilight Sparkle had been gagged, and hung up on the wall of the basement, her friends tied in the corner. "HAHAHA! I knew you were right! This does feel great!" She wailed as she brought the weapon back down with an eerie grin.

Twilight sobbed. "Why would you do this, Rainbow? I thought we were friends-" Her sentence cut off by her own cry of agony as yet another strike hit her chest.

Rainbow Dash went from having a huge smile to a straight face. "What have you done?!" She yelled at herself as she dropped the knife with a clank on the floor, crimson blood drained off. She backed away, her movements stiff and awkward, as her walk had always been. She turns at a frightening speed and her frown being replaced by a smirk. "You should've used the hacksaw. This could've been over with by now." She picks up the afore mentioned hacksaw and raised it high, stabbing it down onto Twilight's wing, her movement rather graceful, only to shriek at her own action in terror as the purple Alicorn recoiled at the pain. "I'm sorry Twi!" She had a slight British accent. She, out of instinct, pulled her hooves to her face. Now noticing red liquid dripping down her frame. "I'm sorry all of you-" She suddenly jerked out of her apologetic tone. "OH MAN UP DASHIE. You'll never have a chance in the wonderbolts if you can't take a little blood." She said in an obnoxious voice. She twitched, her eyes crossing for a mere moment.

The four ponies tied up just stared in awe as their friend fought with herself. Twilight was slipping in and out of consciousness, mumbling occasionally.

The twitching becoming more rapid, she started to stutter. "I-I-I... *Tic* GET OUT!" Rainbow screamed, beating her hooves against her head, this time in her own voice. By now, Twilight had passed out, thank Celestia she was still breathing.

"What is wrong with Dashie?" Pinkie Pie's hair was straight from sadness. "If she wanted ingredients for cupcakes, she could've asked."

"Pardon?" Apple Jack asked, raising an eyebrow.

Pinkie just smiled, staring off into space while humming a song. She tended to space out like this.

"Well I believe it was from all the stress." Rarity spoke up, trying to smooth back her mane.

More angered shrieks interrupted their discussion. Rainbow Dash stood on her back hooves, her violent twitching and stuttering and now running her words together, made her completely illiterate, as she yelled uncontrollably. Her mane and tail stood on end as she seemingly turned into different ponies. "BU-UT*Tic* THE-THA*Tic* YOUWEREWRONG!*Tic, Tic*" She pounded her head furiously, her legs constantly thrashing, as if she had lost control of her own body. She suddenly stopped and stared.

"I'm scared!" Fluttershy cried, hugging Apple Jack for comfort.

"It-it'll be okay, sugar cube..." Apple Jack tried to make her feel better.

"Hehehe..." The Rainbow pony slowly approached Twilight. "Hahaha..." She picked up the dreaded saw off the floor. "Hehehe!" She swung it down at a break-neck speed onto Twilight's other wing, sawing and chopping like a crazed pony...which she was. Her ears back, and a huge sneer, she fought back cackles and giggles. "I've always been jealous of your wings..." Rainbow cooed as she ripped it off with her bare hooves, bones snapping. Fluttershy looked away, crying into Apple Jack. Dash inspected it, stroking the feathers and comparing it to hers. "They look so FAST. I'll bet they're at least 20 percent COOLER than mine..." She began raising her tone at random times. "Too bad THEY'RE mine now, eh?" She grumbled with a deep voice. Her eyes grew wide. "I DON'T KNOW WHO TO LISTEN TO!" She shrieked, gritting her teeth.

"It seems like she's trapped in her own head!" Rarity commented.

"You're gonna die Rarity! You're all going to die! HAHAHA!" The four remaining ponies gasped. "I've always wanted a HORN!" She started hacking at Twilight's horn, cackling the whole way through. She grabbed the disembodied horn.

"You are definitely not getting another awesome party after this, Dashie!" Pinkie said. Rainbow slouched a little, as was her normal stance.

"No more parties...?" She turned to Pinkie.

Apple Jack smiled and patted Pinkie's back as she whispered. "I think your gettin' through to her!"

Pinkie nodded and continued. "Nope. No more parties for you."

Rainbow slowly walked to Pinkie, still holding the hacksaw upright, ready to strike. "And why is that?"

Pinkie pouted. "You're being a meanie. You may have killed Twilight! You're own flying student! You're own friend!"

Dash looked to the floor and lowered back down, now on all fours. She mumbled under her breath. "I...didn't mean to...*Tic* No...*Tic* NO!" In a fit of rage, she blindly swung at anything in her way, knocking over tables, and other objects, and hurting herself in the process. She flapped her wings rapidly, and bucked nonstop.

Apple Jack spotted the saw Rainbow had dropped moments before. She wiggled enough to get her hoof free and reached for it, seeing her window of opportunity.

"GET OUT GET OUT GET OUT!" The rainbow pony was on her last link of sanity, the situation slowly driving her mad.

Apple Jack finally grabbed the saw and sighed in relief as she cut the ropes that kept them bound. The four jumped up as soon as they were free and tried to keep their distance from Rainbow. Pinkie, however, had her own plan. She playfully trotted up to the unstable pony. "No! Pinkamena Diane Pie, are you crazy?!" Rarity exclaimed.

"Dashie." Pinkie said. The pony in question ignored her as she fought herself, spasming violently. "Rainbow Dash! Listen to me!" Rainbow turned and stared daggers at her. "Look at what you did." She motioned to the entire room behind her and Twilight. "And I don't want to hear anymore excuses. You did this." Rainbow Dash spasmed more and more violently, breathing heavily and looking around. She finally gave in and hung her head.

"I'm...I'm sorry..."

Pinkie smiled and extended her hoof. "I'll still be friends with you though!"

Apple Jack shook her head. "After this I think we should have her banished to the moon."

Rainbow stared at her hoof for a moment before putting her own on top. "Friends."

"Now, wasn't that easy?" Pinkie turned her head to the ponies behind her. "I told you tha-*GASP*" A sharp pain in Pinkies chest brought her back to reality, she fell to her knees in disbelief. Rainbow Dash had driven the knife straight through her! Rainbow ripped it out of Pinkie and dropped it. She had returned to her normal self right before the collision. Her friends tried to rush to Pinkie's aid, but scrambled back when Rainbow tried to approach them. She looked at her blood stained hooves and teared up.

"This is what you meant...why did you want this...?" Rainbow paced, contemplating. She looked back her friends, who scrunched together more in the corner by her glare. "I didn't want this..." She twitched yet again. "This isn't me! Why!? Why is there more than one me!? Why do they take control!? Why...why did I like it? I liked it a lot!" She grabbed her head again.


End file.
